When an angel is born
by sherlockscarf221b
Summary: When an Angel is born the heavens sing. When an Angel is born, A demon is too. Dean and Castiel were always different. What will become of them when they meet and discover eachother. Demon/Cas, Angel/Dean, Dean/Cas if its not your cup of tea, Dont drink it!
1. Chapter 1

When an Angel is born the Heavens sing. When an Angel is born Earth rejoice's. When an Royal Angel is born hell rises .When a demon is born that means nothing but trouble. Sometimes their are paths that should never be crossed, but the rules don't apply to Angel and Demon princes do they?

The day the young angel prince was born was a momentous occasion. Joy filled heaven, everyone was happy. The white cloaked King was happy, playing with the young prince brought him a sensation that he had not felt in a long time. Many townsfolk were gathered round the young one. Mesmerized by the beauty of the prince, they were oblivious to what was happening around them. The elegant queen dressed in the best the king could get her, smiled at the young one. He did truly love her, with all his heart. The queen loved the king just as strong, with this new bundle of joy they could unlock new patterns in their commitment to each other, and maybe just maybe things could get back to normal, like they used to be.

But when are things ever normal with this family?

Darkness filled the sky. All was black. In their confusion they looked up the black sky needing an answer the king yelled out with a mighty voice 'What is the meaning of this!' Within seconds the black fog started to move away from the king and his subjects, The silence broke with a scream and a cry. Still barley able to see the King restlessly tried to grab the prince and his wife only to find that the queen was not in the same place she was only a few seconds before. With the prince in hands he made the fog disappear, seeing that his wife was lying on the stone floor, unconscious, or worse covered in blood, her own. The king moved quickly screaming at the people around to move her to the royal infirmary. With the young crying prince in his hands, head spinning he fell to the floor. Never to be woken again. With the screams of confusion the young prince was taken out of the now deceased kings arms. Given to an elder nurse. And given instructions to be taken away from Heaven forever. He isn't safe here. No one is...

 **Meanwhile in Hell**

In the darkened palace lay the small demon, in his crib made of bones, no ceremony, no celebration. This is all he gets. He will be considered lucky, the prince will have a hard life, but for now he must rest. Then training begins.

A black figure appeared in the room, looked at the younger one. With a blank expression he congratulates the mother. The demon Queen. Without thanks she turned to the man in all black and asked "What's the news Calacus?"Her sweet voice filled the room. With a smirk on his face he turns to the queen and says "It is done"."And the King?" she says softly. "Dead" He said proudly, needing the queen to appreciate his work. This brings a wicked smile to her face as she chuckles. But the laughing slowly got quieter with the queens realisation on the subject of the younger prince."What about the little brat!" She yelled.

The palace shook as the echo filled the room. Calacus stood very still not wanting to upset the queen. After a moment of silence he slowly explained to the Queen how the prince was taken away from his sights, and how they searched everywhere for the prince. This enraged the queen to her breaking point that she furiously raised her hand and with a quick jolt, Calacus was on the floor.

The small royal whimpered in his cot. The queen still angry picked up her child and wiped the tear off his cheek. She held him close, She knew what she had to do, but was she willing to do it?

The prince was her main priority now, she had to do everything she could to keep her little boy alive and if that men't never seeing him again. It was best for her son. She put a black cord around his small neck, it had a black crystal engraved with his name and something in Enochian. " My baby" She whispered into his neck. Goodbye, and with that he was gone, somewhere he would be safe.

"Where did you send him?" A voice asks.

She doesn't recognise the voice but she trusts it

"Earth"

 **In Heaven**

"Where should I take him, My lady?" The elder nurse asks the Queens sister

"Somewhere where no-one can get him" She says putting a white crystal on a white cord around the princes neck. With a final kiss on the head, she whispers In the other woman's ear.

"Earth"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

WOW that was hard. Next chapter will be set 22 years in the future. I hope you like this story please leave a review and I will give you all big big hugs.

Next chapter will be up as soon as possible

Leave a review Thanksss


	2. 22 years later

A/N I am so happy to be continuing with this story. I've put a lot of work into this chapter so please leave a review and you will be rewarded! Probably...

22 years later...

The now older Angel Prince, kneels down in the small wooden church and begins to pray. Unknowing that he is the one people should be praying to, He prays for peace, for a purpose,for life. He bows his head in respect, All he can remember from his childhood is being taught the lessons of God, A good Christian boy, being home-schooled was a big down for him, just like any young boy he wanted to play, to socialise. But he was not any normal boy, was he? Although he never knew he was of great importance to many people he could still tell there was something different about him. Maybe it was how he went to church and prayed on a Friday evening, instead of going out with friends (which he had only few). Maybe it was because he was a strong believer in all of Gods ways? He wasn't sure but it was something but he couldn't put his finger on it. Was he just a normal human being? Was he just imagining this? Was he just lying to himself, telling himself that he was different. He prayed to God everyday asking..pleading to know if he was mistaken. But everyday he

did not answer...Ever.

Was he just ordinary Dean Winchester?

He got up from his knee's. Sighed a little, and slowly walked out of the church, touching the cold black door handle made his hand tingle. The sensation of the cold against his warm hand was pleasant. Within a moment he was blinded by the golden sun. The sun had a purpose; to shine bright and bring smiles to peoples faces. To be the difference between night and day. Children dressed in shorts and striped t-shirts ran past him, laughing as they played. They had a purpose; To be the next generation, to one day have children of there own. Everything has a purpose what was his?

All he wanted was a purpose.

With hands in pockets he strolled down the red brick street, coming close to his small house. It was only 12:30 in the afternoon, he didn't start his shift for another 6 hours. For 3 years now he had been working night shift at the states Police Department. He would probably just lie in bed until then and wait. He put his silver key into the brass lock hearing the click he turned the handle, and stepped in.

The smell...

The house smells inviting, like a home...but this is not his home, a home is a place where you belong. But he doesn't belong anywhere...well at least not here. He feels unwelcome in his own house, but he still treks into the cold living room, the walls painted a deep burgundy colour, dark oak flooring, and a single chair with a small table attached. A lone Bible stands on the bookshelf in the corner. His mother gave it to him when he was only a baby, well it was his adopted mother, his biological mother had been in a car crash shortly after he born...or at least that was what he was told.

He clutches onto the white corded necklace around his neck, it was his only beloved possession. He had been given it the day he was born. He wore it at all times, he didn't really know why he was so attached to it.

A single tear runs down his face.

Later on that night on the other side of the city

As darkness fell, the black clothed demon prince came out to play, the dark haired, blue eyed man stumbled into the local club. With two under dressed ladies in his arms, he stammered towards the bar- already a bit tipsy he asked for the clubs special, a light blue cocktail with a lemon slice on the edge. It was no doubt that the prince grew up to be a trouble maker. He went out every night, made bad decisions, made other people make bad decisions. He was bad news, he was always bad, he tried to stop when he was younger but he couldn't do it, he tried and tried and tried some more but he couldn't be good, so he just put that thought to the back of his head.

He and the two girls fall into the back room, they fall on him. Kissing him anywhere they could. They moaned into his ear. He smiled as they put their hands all over his body.

"Castiel" they both moaned frequently.

Castiel the demon prince, his royal title. Even though he didn't know it, he meant a lot, to a lot of people. He secretly knew it, somewhere deep, deep down he knew he was special, really special.

By the end of the night, all of them were hot,sweaty and tired. The prince lay naked in between the girls. Both of their hands over his chest, only one thing else was on the man's chest, a black cord with a black crystal halfway down the cord. He wears it everyday blind to it's power. He slowly gets up from the two bodies laying on him. He smiles as he walks away although it's a bit of a smirk, the dark tiled walls seem welcoming to the lonely man, he has been to this part of the club many times, most of them with women seeking a good night, or they will have daddy-issues and need a way to get back at their old man, sleeping with the local troublemaker always seemed like a good idea.

As he opened the front door to get onto the unoccupied street, a gust of wind came like a hurricane making him stumble and nearly fall onto a close by car, he was even more tipsy than he was earlier, some might even say that he was drunk. Right then he knew...he knew that his night was not over...he knew that he would get into deep shit by the time morning came.

A grin from ear to ear appeared on his face.

Little did they both know that their life would change forever...

Please Review. *Slides cookie across table*


	3. Flashback

A/N: Hi! Thank you so much for the reviews! It warms my heart to see you all enjoying this story! I have came up with a schedule for this story! WOW I can already hear the "Your doing something productive!" AND yes I am, I will be uploading a chapter of 'When an Angel is Born' every Sunday,Tuesday and Thursday, I will be trying to upload on time every week till the foreseeable future

So please leave a review and if there's any questions you have just ask. Or even if you have any ideas for the story feel free to share.

I know this is a short chapter but don't worry! I will make the next chapter even longer. I am just going to my gran's for a few days so next chapter should be up Sunday-Tuesday.

And Now On To The Story!

As the darkness fades, brightness shines through the window. And a tired royal angel sits at his desk, twiddling his thumbs, he looks at the circular clock above the door, 5.48. Another boring day, the Angel in the police uniform stands up, walks to the coffee machine and makes his 5th cappuccino, he sighs as he takes a sip and walks back to the oak desk, 'well that killed all a two minutes' he thought to himself, most of the nights he works, the night is usually very quiet, with only arrests twice a moth or so, in this small town not much goes on. A few drunks here and there, maybe an out-of-hand fight, but nothing serious. There's not been a murder since...

Deans girlfriend

 **Flashback**

The year was 2013, the date was April 23rd , just an ordinary April evening, the sun was setting and an young Angel prince sat next to his dearly beloved., Mandy. The brown haired girl, no more than 17 when they met, was the love of his life,now 19 they shared more than love, more than a house, they shared life. Mandy was Dean's dream girl, beautiful green eyes, stunning long hair and she had the most warm-hearted personality ever known. Dean knew that she was the one, she helped him through the hardest of time's, they had shared many memories too, she was truly beautiful, inside and out. As they sat on the chequered picnic blanket, Dean smiled at her, she smiled back it was 'puppy love' some might say and they would probably agree, with their hands on each others they watch the sun set over the hill, they had done this many times, when they wanted to escape life, when they wanted to just be with each other, they came here, their spot. It was perfect. She was perfect. They were perfect.

As they walked down the quiet road Dean said goodbye to his beloved. They shared a passionate kiss and separated, they were meeting again tomorrow, after Mandy got home from work. Well that's what they thought. He plugged in his earphones and walked away.

He didn't hear her screams.

 **Reality**

He quickly put those thoughts to the back of his head, He had to get over it, to get over her... But she was the one, the one whom he would marry, but now she's dead. And he blames himself everyday for it.

Why did he have to be cursed?

The police interviewd him regularly after her death, trying to catch the killer. He respected their decision as a cop himself, to interview him, that what he would have done, but they consider that he is pretty beaten up about his girlfriend and as you would say in a court of law, they found him Not Guilty.

He was so glad, to get the stress of his friends not treating him as a suspect anymore, thats all he could have asked for at that time.

But...

Somthing was wrong...

He could feel it

Please leave a review! Hands Cupcake..


	4. Meeting of a lifetime

A meeting of a lifetime...

Hi again...well as i promised heres a extra long chapter for you all. This chapter starts at the point of view of Cas. And remember if you are still enjoying this story leave a review and a happy leprichaun will come and give you a big pot of gold...mabye..

And also I have been asked if this will eventually become destiel and I can guarantee that sometime in the future this will be destiel.

Also yes it may seem weird that I have made Cas the demon and Dean the angel. But I thought it would be good to change it up a little you know? From angel Cas to demon Cas and demon Dean to angel Dean? It sounded a challenge so I took the opportunity!

This switches to Deans point of view after the Red Blue part. So just keep that in mind

Any other questions feel free to ask!

And now (Drum roll)

ONTO THE STORY!

Striding happily down the deserted road the dark haired man had a plan. An plan of pure evil. As he Passed a bright street light on the side of the road he wraps his hand around the poll and swings himself around it,as if he were in a musical, the happiness and anticipation overcame him and just out of the blue he started laughing, just a chuckle at first but the laugh became more intense untill he couldn't control it, he was in the middle of this dark street laughing uncontrollably to himself, only a street light shining on him. Any normal person would consider them self mad, but young Castiel was not normal was he?

He laughed till his sides hurt, as he started to grab control of himself and the laughter his grip became tighter on the silver poll, as if in an instant, the light bulb in the street light smashed. It sent sparks of light flying through the air. Cas was startled at first jumping back into the brick building near by. He stared at the light in shock. Had he done this? No he couldn't have, it was must have been something to do with the bulb, it was probably a crappy old thing that's been inside the light for nearly a decade. Well that's what he thought.

He slowly backed away from the light and proceeded to walk down the empty road. With hands in pockets, he could see his breath as cold as ice in front of him. Still with a smile on his face he can see i small figure just a few feet away from him. As it gets closer, he can make out that it was a young woman. As he passes the woman, he admires her small face, bright green eyed and red hair to make even the devil seem pale. Her skin was as white as snow, a few freckles on her cheeks. She was the picture of pure beauty.

Suddenly without thinking he felt himself felt a sudden rush of thrill come over him. He didn't know what he was doing or why, although he could stop himself he didn't want to. He could feel his body turn around facing the way the woman was walking. He started walking, the same speed as the figure in front. Within a few minutes he passed the street light he had been at previously

The woman could tell that something was wrong, when a strange man follows you at this time of the night it probably means she walks a bit faster she can still hear the footprints behind her Speed up as well. In the heat of the moment, she takes a quick turn up a deserted alleyway.

'Oh Alex you've done it now'

It's a dead end.

She turns around to see the strange man standing in front of her smiling oddly, the smile on his face can be seen in the dark light clearly. This was it...There was so much she hadn't done. And now she was going to get killed from a psychopathic man. Although in the back of her head she'd have to admit..He was pretty cute.

There he was, in all his glory the great Demon Prince. This is what he was born for, to cause utter chaos everywhere he went, This was his big moment, yet he didn't know. He stared at her, she was beautiful, but really he didn't care. This was an easy target, she didn't even try to run, it was like she had been ready for death, like she had accepted her fate.

A flame burned inside of him, the suspense was killing her. But yet they stayed still staring at eachother. There eyes attached to one another. As the staring intensified they were both thinking of the dangers that this could lead to, the girl would most certainly end up dead. But Castiel was thinking of consequences for his actions.

Screw it he thought

He walked towards the now terrified woman. And out of nowhere he had this silver blade in his hand. The blade had tremendous amounts of beautiful detail and carvings on it.

There was definitely no way out for her. It was sad that the last sound she ever made was a high pitched scream. And after that she was well and truly done for.

Red.

Blue.

Red.

Blue.

The sirens were deafening as the cars pulled up to the brick police station. Dean wondered if it would be a problem that he would have to deal with, he looked out of the windows to see the not one but two police cars pull into the drive way...oh no.

He sighed as he stood up, as he turned to the door he saw two of his coworkers walked into the office area, and behind them was a young man. Dark haired and it looked as if he had the sky trapped in his eyes. The scratch on his face made him seem as if he has had been a quite a bit of trouble.

He saw the man stare right into his soul it seemed, his eyes seemed to become darker as he looked at Dean, this one man had made Dean feel an emotion he had never felt before...well not since..NO! Quickly he shoved that thought to the very VERY back of his mind.

He was not...NO!

Still staring at the handcuffed criminal, he heard one of his Co workers cough, as if to say 'quit the staring!' His eyes darted to the officer on the right, strongly built, muscular, he seemed to have been made for the job, on the left was the opposite, weak, small and looked old for his age, any normal person would just take him for a silly old man, but he was anything but, Dean knew, he had been his friend for many years,his name was Larry Trip and Dean knew he could take a punch, but he could throw one even better.

Deans frowns at Larry, he really couldn't be doing with this. He had already had a shit week as it was. He just wanted to get home. He saw Larry take a step towards Dean, mabye he could get some sort of explanation, like why was this man here? What did he do that was so bad? As he got to the start of Deans shadow he stopped.

'Hi Dean, I didn't know you were working tonight. How have you been?' He said. Dean had took note the day he met Larry that when something was wrong his voice would get deeper, and tonight was the deepest Dean had heard it.

'Yeah, hi I'm fine, what's up with grinning goose over there?' Jerking his head quickly in the direction of Castiel.

'He...um' Larry started. Dean was confused at the hesitation. 'He well...he's a suspect of a young woman's murder..' he continues

Dean takes a quick step back, just touching his desk. He takes short rapid breaths. How can this very handsome man... be a murderer? He try not to show it but he is genuinely shocked, this man? Murder?

It must be a mistake? He was probably in the wrong place at the wrong time. Right?

'We found these on him' Larry says as he holds up a silver dagger, something you would buy your child to play with, except more detailed, and not plastic. He took it from Larry hands. And stared at it blindly. It was a beautiful piece of workmanship. But it was stained in red blood

Larry backed off untill he was at the place he was at moments ago. The two men walked over to a poll near to Deans desk, he could see the demonic smirk on the young man's face as they un cuffed one of his hands and attached it to the poll.

At first Dean was confused, why didn't they put him in the cells? Why was a potential murderer attached to a poll...A poll!

'Hey gonna watch him while we're out' he started 'we will be back in ten minutes...tops'

Dean gave a worried look to Larry. He really didn't want to be stuck in a room with a murderer for 1 minute, let alone 10!

But it was his job and he had to obey. He gave Larry an approving nod and sat back down at his desk, he watched as they walked out of the door wanting to call them back so they could watch after him. But he just sighed and watch them leave in the white police car. Turning back round to his desk his eyes were fixed on the paperwork he had been doing only 10 minutes ago. The urge to watch the criminal grew and grew until he jerked his head up to see the young man staring at him. Had he been staring the whole time? He wondered. As he took the time to examine him, he noticed a black cord around the suspects neck, intrigued he studys it, the fine cord must have a pendant attached.

'What's that around your neck? ' He says in his officer voice.

Castiel just stood there smiling at the officer. He seemed like a challenge and he loved a good challenge. He didn't say a word he just kept staring at Dean.

'Anytime today!' Dean said louder. He was the sort of person that got frustrated easy, and Cas could tell. Time to have some fun he thought

As Dean got angrier, the grin on Castiel's grew still staring at the officer in front of him...sorrowful bright green eyes, this man has seen bad in his life, the small amount of stubble around his face, he must live alone, no girlfriend. Wait. Was that a hint of lust?

Finally after a lot of persuasion Cas gave in and took the pendant out from under his t-shirt. Dean stared at it in awe. It was identical to his although it was black. What a coincidence he thought.

'Can I put it away now?' Cas said, Dean had not heard the suspect speak yet, his voice was much deeper than he expected...and it sounded a bit sexy too.

'What's your name?' He asked still using his officer voice.

'What's it to you?' He asked with a slight hint of annoyance in his voice.

'Look, it would make my life a whole lot easier if you would just cooperate. I just need to do some paperwork' Dean replies.

'Castiel, Castiel Novak' he said to the officer.

What sort of name is Castiel? Dean thought.

Dean walked over to the man handcuffed to the poll, they both didn't know it but this was a very dangerous thing to do, even just an angel and a demon in the same room would be bad, but these angel and demon were royalty. So the consequences of them doing anything would be much bigger.

Again they were both staring at eachother. They stared at eachother for a good two minutes.

*Poof*

Castiel looked down at his now free hand..what the hell just happened? Why were the handcuffs gone? WHAT!?

Confused at what he was staring at Dean looked down at the un cuffed hands.

'HOW DID YOU DO THAT!' He yelled.

Cas was just as confused as Dean. What did I do?

Cas stepped away from the poll. Dean in an instant grabbed his shoulder and pinned him up against the wall. But the second they touched. Disaster striked.

Explosion? Or something else.

They both went flying backwards. And weren't heard for untill they woke up in a hospital. Well Dean woke up in a hospital. Cas had escaped...

Hope you liked this chapter and sorry it's late but will be trying my best to keep to scudule! Next chapter will be the realisation. Remember to review and ask any question! Goodbye for now!


	5. What just happened?

What just happened?

Hi! So sorry for the late chapter, it have just recently finished season 10 of supernatural, and my Internet has been cut off for a few days now. But OH MY LUCIFER! Supernatural season 10 was so intense! I'm can't wait for season 11! And again thanks for the great reviews in am happy to see that you are all enjoying this story and remember to leave a review and tell me what your opinions are on this,

Also this is Deans part of the chapter again, I knew I had to get a chapter out as soon as possible so I had to just do Deans part. But depending on feedback I may do another longer chapter next. But it's up to you.

okay you know what's coming next...

NOW

Onto The Story!

His eyes flutter open like butterfly wings. His head was roaring at him like a hungry dinosaur looking for its next meal, the scenery surrounding him seemed like unfamiliar territory.

The white walls and medical equipment made him wonder. The metal bed he was lying on was hard, uncomfortable, not somthing someone would willingly sleep on. A stabbing pain emerged from his right hip as he tried to sit himself up, he let out a sigh of distress. What the hell happened?

After a few attempts, he is sitting up on the firm bed, still with a stabbing pain at his side. He was trying to recall the events what he assumed was only earlier that day, he remembers a man, he had beautiful sky blue eyes, dark messed up hair. He could remember his face well, but not so much his name.

He remembered the handcuffs attached to his hands, the silver against his skin. The ornament attached to the black leather cord. The smug look on his face, he looked like somthing fresh out of a movie.

And then all was white. He couldn't remember any further memories.

After he gathered all the information that he could in his mind. A young woman walks into his room, she has brown hair that is tied up in a pony. Her hazel brown eyes reflected off the lenses in her glasses, at first she was staring at a piece of paper attached to a clipboard in her hands, probably his information he assumed. As the woman looks up she gasps and takes a step back, obviously startled by somthing.'Oh! Your awake!' She said happily

'Yeah, hi...sorry who are you?' Dean replied.

'Well I'm Rose...your nurse,' She said with a slight hesitation.

'How long was I out?' He asked. Trying to forget the slight pause. His first of many questions he wanted to ask.

The nurse looked at him with a worried expression on her face. Was he out for more than a few hours? He started to get worried himself after she didn't reply for another few seconds.

'A month'

His eyes didn't blink for at least forty seconds. They stared in disbelief. A month?! That was so long. Was it true? No it couldn't be, he was only out for at most 3 hours. She must have muddled up the sheets or somthing.

'We contacted your colleagues, they said you were a...Mr Dean Winchester. Is this correct?' Her words were like a gunshot, breaking the silence.

'

'Yes' he replied. His one word answer told her that he was in some sort of shock and she should be just left alone, for a few hours at least.

Inside of his head many memories were fuzzy, he did not know what day or year it was, he couldn't remember a lot about culture, he seemed useless.

In the small room there was a TV that seemed like it was from the early 19th century compared to today's technology, Dean was given a remote control to it, he could sometimes operate it when it didn't fall or disappear where he couldn't find or reach it. Sometimes he wouldn't remember he had a remote and would ask a nurse to turn on the TV.

He would just watch it for hours and wonder about what he saw. Most of it seemed new to him though he did recognized some of the old rock songs after a while.

The only thing he could remember was the man.

Dark.


	6. stumbling home

for the really late chapter, and a tiny one at that I had a case of writers block and had no idea how to start or finish this chapter. Although I'm happy to see you are all still enjoying this story! Remember to leave a review and a prancing unicorn will come and poop you out some icecream XD

Also sorry that this looks a bit weird my phone is a bit nutty!

Next chapter will be longer!

AND NOW ON TO THE STORY !

Nothing happened

Nothing happened

Nothing happened

That's what he kept telling himself anyway.

He couldn't belive what he had just witnessed! Strange things like this had been happening all night and now this?

He had put a man in hospital. A good man.

He remembered the blue and red flashes clearl he had saw them reflected in the window nearby..

Blood gushing from his head he stumbled into his small compact apartment. Shutting the door behind him, and nearly falling over the royal blue rug, he rushed into the bathroom to inspect his blood covered head.

It wasn't as bad as he had expected, only a small cut it wouldn't take long to heal. He turned the cold tap on and sighed. Looking at himself in the mirror once more. What am I?

Dipping his head towards the sink he cupped his hands into the water. As he splashed it onto his face he rose to a standing position. His eyes closed he navigated around the room trying to find a towel to dry his dripping face. Finding one he Steps back to the sink.

He pats his face softly trying not to hurt himself anymore than he already is. He opens his eyes to reveal his wound gone?

'What the...?' He said with a confused look on his face.

He takes a moment to process this, somthing was terribly wrong with him. It was a dream it had to be...

The shock of this day had been too much for him, he ran to his small room as I'd he would be safe there.

He lay down on the messed up bed. And closed his eyes. Sleep it off he said to himself

But little did he know that wouldn't be the worst of his problems...


	7. Deans Dreams

A A lone figure stands against the piercing white backdrop. The figure was like a black shadow reflected from the light. His face unclear, the figure stood proud. The silhouette of his shadow towered over him.

The light seemed to dim a little, thus revealing the face of the figure.

Worry lines framed his mouth and tugged at his eyes, the light dimmed more, a stubborn set of his jaw revealed that he was would be a dangerous man to cross. He stood with his chin raised high, still standing tall.

Dean was only but a tiny ant lost in the shadows, with eyes drawn to the man,he studied him with a predator's unwavering attention, he hadn't even reilised that he had been holding his the entire time. He could feel a throbbing headache developing beneath his temple.

He was kneeled on the floor with hands in front of him, how he had gotten to this place he did not know. Dean watched as the mans mouth turned up a fraction of an inch, he seemed to be pleased with himself. A look Dean had seen many times, but never on himself.

He loathed that look, he was unable to achieve it, he only saw self pity when he looked in the mirror and he hated himself so much for it.

Suddenly the a long shadow appeared in front of him, his eyes diverted to it. It was the man, seemingly he was smaller compared to Dean. He watched as the figure's hand reached out to his. Dean grabbed the muscular hand and pulled himself to his feet. He waited through another lengthy silence, his mind flooding with questions. The mans lean muscular build made him seem like he had military background, and behind his eyes he could see no more than hate...yet love?

Dean looked him over with the respect men who have not served give those who have. He tried to perk up the confidence to speak his mind to the man, yet it felt like somthing was holding him back.

'My name is Jophiel' His voice was cracked and raw, the light suddenly appeared in his eyes and he looked more than happy, joyful even. Why he did not know.

'I'm...' Dean started. 'Dean, yes I know' he finished Deans sentence.

With a puzzled look on his face, he watched as the strange individual in front of him smiles, 'I know all about you' He starts, and did Dean know this next piece of information would change his life, never!

'You are not whom you think you are Dean Winchester...' he says in a deep and serious voice.

Jophiel looked left and right before starting as if someone might be listening, but they we're alone, actually where were they anyway?

'Okay, I have been entrusted with the job of defending you for as long as possible, also I need to start your story from the very beginning, so hear me out? This will sound very strange to you as you have never heard of such a thing in your life but don't interupt, yout story is very long and complicated'

Dean seemed to be stuck in place, all he could achieve was a simple nod, that gave Jophiel the signal to start.

'Okay, Long ago...'

I hope you enjoyed that next chapter is Cas dreamy time!


	8. Demonic reality

Hi! If all goes to plan this chapter should be out as soon as I finish it! I hope you are all still enjoying this story. I am back at school so depending on homework I may not be updating as frequently but tgi's story will not be over for a very long time yet. I would like to thank everyone for the amazing reviews and please don't hesitate to leave a review and tell me what you think.

Also after this chapter we will be getting back into routine of long chapters! And I am very sorry about the chapters only being one of the characters view but after this it will be just like the older chapters

Now onto the story!

His eyes darted around, confusion filled his body, where was he? Looking around he noticed the wood floor and instantly knowswhat he is standing on, he has seen it many times at concerts, he sees his favourite bands performing on it. He was standing on a stage...a stage why? The large black curtain in front of his face. A chorus of screams and cheers comes from behind it. What is this? Is this some sick persons way of a joke? The reality of what is happening passes him by. He starts to panic, he looks down at himself and let's out a short gasp, his comfortable clothes he had been wearing only moments ago had been replaced with a expensive looking black suit? With matching black shirt and tie, he looked like someone of importance, not the idiot of a man he actually was. This must be a dream or somthing! His reputation did not suit what he was percived as here. He just stood staring sightlessly into the darkness. Suddenly it occurred to him, in the last functioning part of his brain that if this was not a dream he would have to try and escape. And he knew he wouldn't get far...

The room he was in was big, and except from the small rays of light coming through the curtain the room was pitch black, Castiel was alone in the room well he hoped he was anyway. He slowly spinned his head around looking for clues to where he was. Suddenly he felt a rhythm of blood throbbing in his temple. His head was pounding like beating drums. And the drums became louder and faster until they became unbearable, out of nowhere something nagged at the edge of his consciousness, and he fell to the ground... again everything was dark, but not like before this was different. mabye he was stuck in the shadows, with eyes drawn up to the brick building that towered over him , he could see no way out of the darkness. He saw a dim light coming from the back of they building. It made the dark seem a little less frightening, he got up from the floor and proceeded to walk around the building. A singe flame burned on a bed of sticks. He stared at the light for nearly two straight minutes. He tried to walk closer to it, he had just noticed that he was actually quite cold. But as he took a step closer to it. It was gone.

Pound

Pound

Pound

The drums beat into his skull. He tried to hang on, he really did. But he just couldn't take it. And again he was on the floor... a single tear fan down his left cheek. Him driven to tears, Castiel...crying. He didn't do crying. A stabbing pain was tugging through his chest. This was the worst he had ever felt...what could be doing this because he really wanted it to stop. He tried to get motivated and stand up, but it became more intense and he gave up. This was not real, but in many ways it was, the pain did not feel like somthing from a storybook or dream. He was nearly done for when the beating stopped. And all he could hear was chanting...

'Demon Prince, Demon Prince,

Where is our Prince?

We'll find him and we'll

Worship him!

Oh where is our Prince?'

'The Royal babe has returned

Oh where is our prince?

For many years we have

Longed for his return.

Oh where is our prince?'

...

...

...

'Hello, I'm Botis...'


	9. WHAT!

Hi again! Sorry for the late update. But has anyone been getting this random glitch where it says your views are N/A and then the site just stopped working? Anyway I didn't want to post this until the glitch was gone. I don't know when that will be so sorry XD

Also I've had an idea, every 10 chapters I will do an update chapter. THIS WILL NOT BE A REAL CHAPTER! Just to answer your questions and tell you where this story is heading. So please leave any questions for me and I'll answer them in the NEXT chapter.

Other than that I'm back in school...yay. So with juggling school work and this I will try my best to get a chapter out at least 1 time a week!

And thank you for your reviews It really means a lot to me. Thankyou!

But now...Onto chapter 9!

Jophiel put his warm hand over the young man's cold shoulder. He knew it was alot for the young prince to take in. His mind must be bulging with questions and only some of them Jophiel could answer. He had told him mostly everything about his past, about his mother and father, about how he was instructed to be brought Down to earth. And he was never to be told of his angelic abilities, but they saw a great potential in him and that he would make a great soldier, against what he did not tell the prince. He didn't know the powers this other man had and he would not want to worry him any more than he is already. The truth was they didn't really know of the enemy's power. Not really. He knew that he had just the same ability as Dean. He might be better, we just don't know.

If that is the case we have alot of work to do. The training will be hard, but he has worked hard his whole life he just doesn't know it, an angel fitting in a human community, now that was somthing else. Many praised the humans, but some were not too willing to show compassion for the creatures. And now this gave them a chance to work with the humans and not be sitting staring at them all day.

He watched as Dean stared blankly into the air. He was taking it pretty well for what he saw. He must have known he was different from his human friends. Much different. The man before him was weak and Jophiel knew that, they would have to do whatever they could to make the man into the perfect soldier bur even it was not guaranteed that he would defeat the threat. But he mustn't worry himself or the prince about such matters.

His hand still on the prince he opened his mouth to speak but was interupted by a soft voice.

'Did they suffer? My parents I mean.'

Jophiel knew he couldn't lie to the young prince, but at all costs he had to keep him from spiralling into a trance of depression. And he knew how sensitive he was, they had been watching him after all.

'Your true parents died at the start of the utter chaos that would transform their Kingdom into a war zone, belive me when I tell you this young prince, they had no idea what was happening until it was too late'

Jophiel had done his best to avoid the question at hand but he knew someday Dean would learn the truth and hold him to it. Jophiel knew the rumors of a story told long ago, about a future king who would uphold his deceased parents place, and would come to kill his only friends and with doing so be granted a stone in place of his heart. But they were just rumours, just a story, an old wise tale nothing to be afraid of, not yet anyway. But for now they shall embark on the prince's triamph against all evil...

...

'A demon?...not just that a demon prince, dude I think you got the wrong guy!' Castiel spoke with a giggle.

'Look! We've been over this 7 times already! You are Castiel heir to the throne, The..Demon..PRINCE!' Botis exclaimed

'I'm not buying it'

Botis sighed with anger, they had been at this for nearly an hour! It was his job to notify the prince and get back to hell, but NO the prince had to be a sarcastic, half-wit bastard. He was nearly on his knees begging for the prince to just belive him so he could get back to his duties. But then he had an idea.

With a flick of the wrist a full - body mirror appeared. This should make him see clearer.

'Come here...NOW!' He shouted.

With the sudden raise of voice Castiel did what he was told, first time for everything eh? He stood in front of the object and watched the other man (demon?) walk back from it. When he was out of view from the mirror he told Cas to stare into it. And again he done as he was told. And a short gasp came from Botis' mouth as he was going to speak, and he said this one word, loud and clear.

'Christo!'

Cas was, to say the least, at first confused. Was it French? Spanish mabye. But looking into the mirror his eyes were now completely black, strangely enough this didn't startle the prince he was actually admiring himself in black, okay? This was weird but hey! He's special after all.

'Pretty cool huh?'

'Oh man this is sweet! Chicks will come running they'll think I'm from that twilight shit or whatever

Yep this will be much harder than a pair of black beauty's.

'So if I'm some prince or whatever...does that mean I'll get a load of...lovers?'

At least he's pretty...

...

Thanks so much for review and I'll post an update chapter tommorow. Ta-ra


	10. UPDATE 1

Hello all and welcome to the first update chapter!

Okay so this is where I take some time to answer your questions and say thankyou to those who have reviewed,followed or favourited 'When an Angel is born' and I will tell you what Is currently happening with this story!

So if you want a mini shout out, or want to ask me a question remember to review, favourite or follow and I'll be sure to add your name into one of these update chapters.

In other new we recently just hit 1000 views on this story and I would just like to take this opportunity to say a HUGE thankyou to all of you, it may not seem alot but really I am taken aback at how well this story has done! So again thankyou and please keep coming, and enjoy!

Now firstly I would like to thank all who have reviewed. Thank you to;

Remember Ember

allfandoms3

SuperWhoLockFangirlie

Duckfromgalifrey

lemonofweirdness

Thankyou all, here have a cookie *hands all cookies*

Secondly I would like to thank all these amazing people who have followed!

Aways Funtimes

DaughterOfJupiter27

Michigangirl98

Ojsec

Pastaandnutella

SuperWhoLockFangirlie

.xX

allfandoms3

animalgirla

Jasdevi's secret sissy

lemonofweirdness

lovely21

redneckgal11234

Shanefan013

Thankyou!

And lastly! Favourite's!

Aways Funtimes

DaughterOfJupiter27

Michigangirl98

.xX

allfandoms3

animalgirla

lemonofweirdness

Shanefan013

Thankyou all I really do appreciate it!

If you want to be featured on update #2 all you have to do is leave a review, favourite or follow!

Now some questions!

Q-Will this be Destiel?

A -Eventually it will develop into a Destiel story but It has a long way till then!

Q-Will Sam be making an appearance?

A-Yes! Very soon actually

Q-Why is Dean and Angel and Cas is a Demon?

A-When I originally came up with the idea for 'When an Angel is born' it was going to be a Sherlock story, yet after some persuasion to myself I decided to change to supernatural, I toyed with the idea of Dean being demon, yet I wanted to challenge myself and throw the characters out of their comfort zone, and belive me I wouldn't have it any other way!

Q-How long are you willing to go with 'When an Angel is born"?

A-To be absolutely honest, I don't know a certain direction that this is going but it is Far FAR from finishing, we've barely begun!

Thankyou again for everything and I am going to try my hardest to post as much as I can, and go on and leave a review, tell me what you think, have your say!


	11. Acceptance

Hello all and welcome to...CHAPTER 11!

When writing this i was currently on the bus to Scottish parliament with my school so yeah xD. One must not doddle on, so without any further information.

Onto the story!

'So I can't tell anyone?' The young prince asks for the third time.

He had been over this with him many times.

Rule number 1: Don't tell anyone.

Rule number 2: Don't try to use your powers.

Rule number 3: Stay out of trouble

It was simple really. But at least the prince was being cautious about it and not taking it as a joke. True that he had a brother and would probably tell him, but the other angels have been watching the brother closely and he poses as no threat, so he could be told.

'No one, unless there is no other option, you will be allowed to tell your brother, under strict circumstances and if he doesn't believe you, angels are allowed to preform a small miracle to prove that they mean no harm. But that is your last option on your list. And unless need be you shall not tell him, it could put him in serious danger!' Jophiel replied to the earlier question.

'Sammy? Hell no! I'm not getting him mixed up in all this crap!' Dean shouted loudly.

Yes that was understandable but the day might come, maybe in the near future where he would have to tell his brother about his role, and yes at first Samuel would not take it well but he loves his brother too much to abandon him when he needs him the most. And not telling may cause a feud between the brothers. Dean will slowly drift apart, with his training and all he will spend less time with the younger and more time with his true brothers and sisters. But from the moment that he tells his brother, Sam will be put in harms way, he could be killed for this.

There is no time to waste, jophiel has to get back to his brothers and sisters and inform them that their prince will be coming back to heaven, and in a few years they will be ready for war against all threats!

'We must part ways now' Jophiel starts 'I have much business that needs to be attended to back in heaven. I will tell our brothers and sisters that you have agreed to fight along side us. When we are ready we will get in touch with you, when you wake up this will all seem like a dream, like a figment of your imagination. Listen to me now, this is not a dream. It is far from it. You are our prince and you will be coming home.'

Dean opened his mouth to speak but the other angel put his hand on the princes head and was instantaneously transported back into the hospital bed he was lying on not moments before (well in real time) he awoke quickly, taking sharp breaths he sits up and recalls everything that has just happened to him…

Meanwhile...

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN THAT I CANT TELL ANYONE!" Castiel screamed at the demon.

It was obvious the prince was angry, but why he did not know. He was only asked to obey a few rules to keep his identity hidden, you never knew who could be listening to a harmless conversation. So it was safety precaution. It was for his own good, and still he yelled at Botis.

"Young prince, you have to understand that this is for your own safety, if any of our enemy's find out that you are even still alive they will not hesitate to make that fact untrue." His voice was stern, getting the point through to the prince has already proven difficult.

"What enemy's?" He asked "And you said I was powerful so I can just fuck those bitches up anyway"

His determination was good at least.

"Yes sir, you have the potential to be a great demon" Botis started "But you need to undergo a lot of training and tests. Right now you are, what you may call, an amateur."

Botis was not doing a good job trying to make friends with the prince.

"Me! Me an amateur I am an expert at everything including this bibbity-bobbity-boo crap! I could gank your ass in a second...probably"

Castiel only gets a slight nod in exchange for the small threat directed at Botis.

He was running out of time, he had duties to attend to back in hell, yes they were nasty business but he would give anything to do them instead of staying here with this brat...I mean prince.

So with a quick touch, it was done, the young prince was sent back to his room, left alone, left with no answers...


	12. update on life

Yo! I'm sorry that was bad...

So I will admit this is not one of my best chapters I had little time to do it in :/ so please forgive me!

Anyway please review, I will love you forever. Yeah you!

Onto the story. Woop woop!

(ALSO 90% OF THIS CHAPTER HAD GOTTEN DELETED SO IM VERY SORRY ABOUT SHORTNESS AND CRAPPYNESS)

Dean had been taken out of hospital as he had 'made a quick recovery' as they said but he knew they were just as flabbergasted as he was when he woke up and every wound on his body had healed. Not to mention he could remember everything that had left him pretty convenient huh?

Anyway he was home now and that was all that mattered he even got a sick note from his Doctor to say that he should not go into work but he probably would anyway, if his work was even still there. It was pretty funny though his doctor told him he must have a guardian angel watching over him, little did he know that Dean was the angel. It still sounds odd to say.

But none the less he would still not tell anybody. He made a promise to jophiel, but he remembers the other angel telling him that if the time came, he may have to tell Sammy. But he mustn't worry himself about what the future might hold just yet, concentrate on now and all that was around him, because before long his world might get turned upside down. Life is short to be worrying, but with his new role, his life has probably gotten shorter.

Splitting headache Sore Throat, yep this was a cold alright, it seems even royal demons cannot defeat the common cold. He had woken up fine when Botis left him but within the hour he wished he was dead! He could barley breath let alone actually do some work, so that's exactly what he told his boss, and the maggot didn't believe him! Honesty people!

Also in other news some people think he's dead, which is a plus. Thankfully he told his boss that his name was Clarence something, so that with his records he could actually get hired and not put in a cell.

And that police officer he was with had made a quick recovery it had seemed,Dean was it?

He sniffs

The cold and flu pills hadn't really been working on him and why he just didn't know, only one thing was certain right now and that was that he look and felt like utter shit


	13. Work problems

Hi! So again I'm sorry about the last chapter being crap, but hopefully this will be better!

I would like to thank everyone for their participation in this story, I'm so glad everyone's enjoying it!

Now onto chapter 13!

'Work, work work!' Dean said to himself, he had only been back what a day? And they were having him run around like a monkey going bananas! He had to do paper work, interrogations and try to find the owner of a cat they found on the street. This was stressful!

It had been 2 weeks since his angel friend had told him about what he was and dean had yet to hear back from him. Or maybe it was just a dream? A vivid one at that. Made himself believe there was more out there. But oh well. Maybe it was a dream and maybe it wasn't. But if it wasn't why was he left in the dark?

Right now all he can do is get on with his job and pass the time.

His coworkers seemed pretty cautious around him yesterday, thinking that he must be pretty delicate with the explosion and everything, luckily the department had another facility they could migrate to whilst the other was being rebuilt. The construction company told them it would be about a year before they have everything working again. At least its the same distance from the angels house and he doesn't need to walk much longer to get to work.

From the other day things have been going well for the prince, quick recovery, get off work. Hell he even found $20 on the side of the street. Yeah much better than before, he was no longer on his torture island filled with doubt and loneliness, even if he still was alone. But the tables had turned for him and things were going great!

Many of his coworkers gave him a 'get well soon' card when he got back into work, thoughtful of them, but Daisy was being a right pain. She is the only down part of this job, so clingy and she's trying to get in everyone's pants, yet you make the suggestion and she goes into full hulk mode!

Shift over.

Dean steps out onto the dark cold night, scarf wrapped around neck he sees the white smoke of his breath against the dark sky. He waddles down the few stairs and continues home.

He passes a few street lights but other than that the way home was completely dark. Anything could happen.

He watches his feet carefully trying not to trip on the numerous trash bags. This was not the best part of the city but it was the only way home. He only passed a single person before he could hear muffled shouting coming from nearby houses and his hands began to chill. He could hear faint footsteps coming towards him from behind, quiet at first then quickly getting closer. Dean quickens his pace, yes he was a cop, but not a really good one he admitted. But as he quickens the footsteps seem to only get louder, as if he were being chased.

Silence

There is no footsteps coming for him, no shadow chasing him. He turns around to see what had just happened, but there's nothing there?

"What the...?" He starts as he turns back to his path.

A darkened figure stands tall, blocking his path. The height and structure can instantly be recognized as a woman's body. He is shocked by the new sight he was seeing and gasps. Maybe this woman saw Deans uniform and came to him for help?

Oh how wrong was he.

"Uh...can I help you?"

No answer.

"Miss?"

Nada

"Miss are you okay?"

She smiles a devious smile at him, one he has seen many times on murderers and offenders faces. The city seems to fade away around him as he stares at this strangers eyes.

Black eyes.

"You don't know how long it took to find you" she says her voice calm.

She jumps forward to get him but dean is long gone.

He appears in a white room standing next to his trusty (friend?) Angel, Jophiel

'They have found you...'

In a bar

...

"YOU CANT FIRE ME! I QUIT!" Castiel yells at his boss opposite him.

Yes the demon was slacking off but that's no excuse to fire a guy, and his choice of words when confronted about it weren't the healthiest choice, god forbid if there was a child in the room with them. But still he wasn't doing anything he hadn't been doing already for years.

He swears to god if that Botis probably wasn't watching him this whole time from the depths of hell he would have killed his bosses sorry ass. Talking of the demon where the hell was he. Yes he probably is in hell but the prince is totally in the dark with everything, training, demon shit and loads more.

And Castiel storms out of his ex-bosses office onto the cold dark street. Two weeks ago he killed a girl near these streets. Time flys. Then he got told he was demon royalty. Now he's quit his job and is moving on to join life in the circus (maybe) how much more could his life change?

He passes a young man, around about the same age as himself, he looks kind of familiar but he can't really tell with a big scarf wrapped around his neck.

We will just have to wait and see.

"Hello Castiel..."

He turns to his right to see Botis. Of course.

"Today your training begins..."

What? When? Where? Why today? Has something happened? WHAT? I have no money for my house. I have no money for food!

All of this suddenly dawned on the demon and he began to wonder if quitting his job was such a good idea?


	14. What do you mean?

Hello! Thanks for great reviews you all brighten my day thank you so much! These twice a week updates are proving to be a great success. So if you want me to keep doing this please review, follow and favorite. Thanks again

Although I am unable to upload twice this week so apologies I am sorry!

We are now on what, chapter 13? 14 I can't remember but that could not have been possible without all the love you have shown for this.

Now onto the storyyyyyy!

"What do you mean they have found me?" The prince said slowly. His mind without thought.

Who found him?

That woman, soul less you could say, the light in her eyes looked as if it had gone many moons ago leaving no trace that it was there in the first place. Her movements seemed that of a threatening way, and the way the woman talked seemed to trigger a nerve inside of him telling him to get out of there. And obviously he was right.

Jophiel let out a deep sigh, this did not go to plan the prince wasn't even trained yet and they had already met their first threat. Damn those Demons! At least it was only a small gang of them and not the main royal army. In fact he had never heard of this smaller force until he had been notified that the prince was in danger.

"Demons, the people that attacked you were demons. An irksome bunch, always wanting to have the upper hand, always trying to be better than us, and those black eyes you must have saw, they are considered a 'gift' in their society, something to be proud of..." Jophiel started

He expressed the hate for the demons in such a passionate way, he must really despise the creatures and all their ways, his brow furrowed as he spoke.

"...Yes us angels have our faults and mistakes but we are nothing compared to the demons, their sole purpose is to cause trouble and grief where ever they go. And then they leave the mess and go back to hell and act like they have not just taken an innocent mans life, not caused utter chaos to a whole city, its diabolical!" The angered angel says louder than before, nearly shouting.

Oh shit! Jophiel had made a right fool of himself in front of the prince! that was a mistake at best, now Dean would think he was some obsessed angel wanting to kill every demon alive! Well he did but...never mind.

"Your hate for these demons is undying, isn't it?" The prince said calmly, probably trying to calm the other down.

He didn't really know what these demons were and what they could achieve. He hasn't even heard of them until a few weeks ago and now they were after him?

He could tell there was a long feud between the two, and that it would not be dying anytime soon. Jophiel seemed to express his feelings about the demons quite clearly, hate that was all, No mercy just hate.

"There is a much serious ongoing battle between us and them, dating back century's, none of us seeming to win, its chaos! And now it has infected your life, we knew it would eventually but not this soon, I'm very sorry you will have to take all necessary precautions to avoid them, and top of that list is moving house, yes we understand your position is not that great at the moment but maybe if you can share with someone who is also looking for a new accommodation it will not be so bad"

Move?

He had a feeling this new threat in his life would cause him nothing but trouble...

...

"Wait, so I need to start training just because a friend of yours got told by a friend, that they may have a lead on the thing/person that can kill me?" Castiel spoke roughly.

It all seemed surreal to him, first his urge to murder a young woman, next being told that he was royalty and now this, what was going to happen next! And now he has no source of income, most likely that will effect his rent and he'll get kicked out! Oh god his life was all tumbling down in a matter of weeks.

"Well yes, but these people are to be trusted they are only known to few and are a small organization but we have a area that this threat is located in. And we will find him and incinerate him" Botis answered him, his voice stern.

All this information made Castiel curious.

"Alright, where is this 'threat' located?" He asked the elder demon.

"America" Botis replied, sounding proud

"America? America! That's a big fucking place! He could be anywhere! Well at least we don't know he's in Fucking JAPAN! And that's another thing who is "HE"? Hm? Don't you think I should be informed what ultimately might be the death of me? Or are you just going to leave it 10 minutes before he comes to my door to eat me!?" The prince did not seem happy at all.

Of course we weren't going to leave it 10 minutes? Why would he say a thing like that? As for the threat it would be best not to tell him about the other prince, he could achieve the same if not more than Castiel and he mustn't worry him about such matters, for now...

"Anyways your training will begin as quickly as we can set up, you need to have the better hand and that means being ready as soon as possible for you to delete this threat and anymore that would seem to come your way, angels and demons alike.". Botis said changing the subject

"Why would demons want to kill me, I am their prince!" A confused and angered Castiel exclaimed

Damn.

"The royal family has always had enemy's, just like your president. Few feel you unfit for the throne as for most of your life you have been, well not in hell. And you are uneducated in demon history, and everything to do with them really, but believe me that is very few."

Great now he has his own kind against him...well this visit could have gone better.

"Anyway I must leave you, there had been word from hell and I must deal with something, I am sorry for these short visits but next time your training will begin"

"Wait-"

And with that he was gone.

...

Please review next chapter, they meet again, sorta


	15. oh god

*THIS IS UPDATED CHAPTER WITH CAS' PART*

Yo!

...

...

Sorry that was bad...

New chapter. Yay

Don't kill me for one upload last week.

Seriously, its bad for business.

Don't set your hellhounds on me either.

...this is awkward.

No you hang up first

NO YOU HANG UP FIRST!

*beep*

You have reached the voicemail of..Kiera Lastname. Please leave a message after the tone. *beep*

Also i have had the worst case of writers block i have ever had! So if i am inactive for a week or so that is why.

...

(This is the part when you say, "Onto the chapter")

Thank you random message. . .

ONTO THE CHAPTER

...

Okay Jophiel warned him that the demons may have found his house, but he wasn't prepared for this...

Parts of furniture littered the floor, many of them completely unrecognizable, sheets from his bed hung from the broken ceiling fan, cables fell down the window ledge leaving smashed appliances on the ground below, his stereo speakers lay face down on the smashed coffee table, the coffee mugs that had been on the table were nowhere no be seen, when he had walked in, the door had barely stayed on its hinges and the security system was completely pulled off the wall, electrical engineering and all. His stuff was scattered all in the hallway, leaving no room to walk, this was disastrous!

All he could do was sigh, well what can you do? A gang of demons come and destroy your house and all your possessions and you have to accept it and move on, its not like the police could do anything, HELL he was the police!

He tried to kick some of the things that littered the floor to get to the other side of the room, his shoe going through pieces of his newspaper from the morning before, he had not gotten around to purchasing today's.

Looks like he would have to find a new accommodation like Jophiel said and believe me that wasn't going to be easy he could maybe put an add in the paper or somthing?

...

Elsewhere a few days later

,...,...

"You Ass!" Castiel screams at his now ex-landlord, imagine the cheek of him, throwing HIM out just because he hasn't payed a few months rent. Its terrible.

He steps outside, only a single box of possessions to his name, homeless and broke. He jumps down the two concrete steps covered with moss. His feet land on the street without a sound and he takes a look around, trying to find somewhere to sort himself out.

The street is pretty busy as it is nearly 1pm, and everyone is on their lunch break, men in suits stare at him as they pass, Castiel is wearing just a plain black T-shirt and an oversized burgundy colored hoodie. He must look like a right tramp...

Many people crowed the streets at his apartment...ex-apartment. But he swears its not usually this busy, maybe they are all here so see him getting kicked out, probably not, but still there's not much room to even walk, men, woman and children pour down the gray stoned sidewalk, like a flood, tearing apart the scenery around it.

He spots a lone bench across the street, covered with leaves and rubbish, he quickly runs across the road trying to not get run over by some jerk in a fire red SUV.

He gets to the bench in one piece and begins to sort through his small amount of stuff. His eyes seem to wander from his stuff to one of the papers that lay on the bench, it was on the advertising page... It read.

...

. LOOKING FOR HOUSEMATE .

. .

. RENT: $400/ per month .

. .

. CONTACT .

. DEAN WINCHESTER ON .

. 1800-000-000 .

...

That could work?...


	16. Not so first impressions

New chapter yay

Short chapter, not so yay

GOING TO ROME IN JUNE! MEGA YAY

...

Dean stretches his hand out to the familiar looking man. Dean knows he has seen this man before, but he cant quite put his finger on it, his memories are still a bit all over the place since the police station. The man before him is slightly smaller than he is, dark almost black looking hair and sapphire blue eyes. He remembers these eyes, if he could only remember! As the mans hand comes in contact with his, he senses a feeling of despair from the man.

Luckily for the demon, Botis erased this man from his memory's, he didn't know it, but his demon friend felt the need to take away any 'distractions' from the princes life, so he need not worry about the policeman's life that he put in danger, and almost killed

"Hi, I'm Dean Winchester" he starts, his hand still wrapped around the others. The firm grip of the mans hand on his, their eyes somehow connected to the others. It all seems, magical...in a weird sort of way.

"Please to meet your acquaintance, Mr Winchester" Castiel said sarcastically his mouth turned up a fraction of an inch, smirking at the slightly taller man. He was still wearing his hoodie, and his hair messed up, yet still he looked, respectable? Luckily one of his ex-co-workers/friend, let him stay the night. Gladly his demon friend never took his work friends away from him. So at least he had a shower to use, and he wouldn't stink and make a bad impression on his possible new housemate.

"Dean, please" Dean pleaded to the man. His voice low and gravely, he was not fond of the other man's tone towards him, this was no joke, so much for a good first impression...

"Its Castiel, isn't it?" Dean asked as the other man failed to introduce himself, they had only talked through a few emails and a single phone call, so they didn't really know each other.

"Yeah, my friends call me Cas..." His voice trailed off, eyes still locked to the Winchesters, the smile slowly faded from his face, he hadn't even realized how close he was standing to the man before him.

They waited through lengthy silence, both their mind flooding with questions.

"Shall we?" Dean says, his hand now placed on the door of their new home, little did they both know that in this house, their lives would change forever...


End file.
